1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices containing arrays of light-emitting diodes (hereinafter LED's) which are employed in photo-therapy for various living organisms.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Many U.S. and foreign patents disclose the use of light sources such as laser diodes and light emitting diodes emitting electromagnetic radiation of various wavelengths (i.e., colors) for administering positive and beneficial treatments to living organisms (including mammals) for injury, pain relief and illness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,377 discloses LED arrays comprising a substrate and two sets of LED's emitting different colors of light which can be used as light sources for facsimile or scanner devices. The first and second sets of LED's are connected in series so that a current alternatively flows through one set or the other, in opposite directions. The two sets of LED's connected in series are further connected with each other in parallel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,009 to Amron, Ltd. discusses the use of lasers and LED's in photo-therapy for the treatment of various ailments in humans. A method of treating herpes is disclosed which uses at least one LED emitting red light, preferably an array of LED's which can be directed to concentrate the light. The voltage can be varied to vary the intensity of the light, and the lights can be pulsed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,503 discloses a photo-thermal therapeutic device using arrays of LED's for the simultaneous or selective treatment of areas of skin and adjacent subcutaneous structure in human subjects, utilizing photo energy and therapeutic heat. The LED array is held in a flexible or preformed holder to provide contact with the skin. Heat as well as light are provided through the LED's, and the intensity of the light and heat can be varied. Resistors cause each LED to act as a heat sink during photo-therapy treatments. This patent cites U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,535,784 and 5,024,236 which disclose photo-therapy applied to human accupuncture points.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,884 to Boston General Hospital discusses a method for modulating wound healing in a mammal, which employs arrays of LED or laser irradiation applied after the administration of the appropriate photo-sensitizer, which activates the light process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,711 discloses hand-held portable light emitting devices suitable for photo-curing and photo-therapy applications. LED arrays are used, with means for varying the level of light energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,504 discloses devices and methods for bio-stimulation of tissue, comprising arrays of monochromatic radiation sources of multiple wavelengths. The radiation sources are arranged within the arrays so that radiation of at least two different wavelengths passes directly or indirectly through a single point within the treated tissue. Laser diodes or super-luminous diodes can be used as radiation sources. Controls are provided to turn the device on or off, vary pulse frequency and duration and time the duration of treatment. Columns 7 and 8 of the patent discuss “two-photon events” which are described as being produced by mixing of radiation of multiple wavelengths.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,233 to Biolight Patent Holding AB discloses devices for healing wounds and sores by photo-therapy. Arrays of LED's are held close to or in contact with the affected areas. LED's emitting infrared and red light are included, and can be pulsed in predetermined sequences for therapeutic purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,432 to Quantum Devices, Inc. discloses apparatus for providing radiant energy, including LED arrays with power-regulating circuits, to enhance and test plant growth. Several sets of series-connected LED's are arranged on a substrate and the light intensity can be varied by the power-regulating circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,883 discloses a therapeutic device for supplying beneficial light to organic tissue including a carrier (in the form of a human mask) containing an array of single frequency LED's. The power supply provides a fluctuating or pulsating output voltage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,743 to Parris discloses therapy radiation apparatus for veterinary medicine which include arrays of infrared LED's. The LED arrays can be mounted in flexible means for wrapping about the outer surfaces of an animal, or in the form of rigid probes for irradiating internal surfaces. Devices referring to this patent are produced commercially under the BIOSCAN™ trademark.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,461 to Quantum Devices, Inc. discloses LED arrays assembled from pluralities of modular units which are snapped together. Reflector units are provided to direct the radiation. The modules can be electrically connected together in series or parallel. The arrays can be used to stimulate plant growth or for photo-dynamic therapy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,608 discusses various methods of photo-dynamic therapy, and discloses methods and apparatus for providing such therapy by employing an implantable probe to illuminate internal treatment sites which have been perfused with photo-reactive agents. The apparatus can include arrays of LED's or solid-state laser diodes.
Review of a selected portion of the patents discussed above documents that photo-therapy has become an accepted and established modality for the noninvasive and safe treatment of                burns, cuts and abrasions,        muscle, tissue and tendon repair,        cancerous tumors,        herpes,        arthritis and other inflammations,        the stimulation or sedation of acupressure meridian points in humans and animals,        bone fracture repair, and        stimulation of plant growth.        